Ojisan
by yaonne-san
Summary: Le passé de Ryo un peu revisité , pour le reste lisez .
1. La famille Takana

Ojisan  
  
Auteur : Yaonne-san  
  
Email : yaonnesanyahoo.fr  
  
Base : Fake  
  
Rating : PG , allant à PG-13  
  
Genre : Policier , yaoi , angst , romance peut être .  
  
Disclamer : Bon si vous y tenez , les personnages de Fake ne sont pas à moi .  
  
Notes : En fait je pense qu'ojisan veut dire grand père mais suis pas sûr de l'orthographe alors gomen pour mes erreurs .  
  
Résumé : Enfance de Ryo un peu revisité par mes soins , me suis un peu inspiré du manga Ai Yori Aoshi  
  
Chapitre un : La famille Takana  
  
La pièce était sombre , si sombre est tellement étroite . Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre ce qui renforçait le sentiment d'emprisonnement pour ce garçon de douze ans recroquevillé sur lui même . Il avait faim , tellement faim , cela faisait deux jours qu'il était enfermé dans la chambre de punition , ne se nourrissant que de pain rassis .  
  
Il ne put retenir une grimace de douleur lorsqu'il appuya son dos contre le mur , son grand père y était aller de toute ses forces , tout ça parce qu'il avait parlé anglais .  
  
L'enfant savait que son grand père ne l'aimait pas , à chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à lui il l'appelait bâtard , tout ça parce qu'il était à moitié américain .  
  
Peut être que s'il avait les cheveux noirs à la place de sa chevelure blonde son grand père aurait été moins dur . Mais le seul signe montrant ses origines japonaises était ses yeux noirs .  
  
"Grrrrrrrrr ".  
  
Voilà son estomac recommençait à parler de lui mais la punition durera encore cinq jours .  
  
Tout d'un coup la porte s'ouvrit en grand et il reçut la lumière du jour en pleine face , le garçon cligna des yeux pour s'habituer petit à petit . Une fois chose faite il put clairement son visiteur , pensant que c'était son grnd père qui venait encore le punir mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit à la place du visage dur et sévère de son grand père , deux anges qui lui tendaient les bras .  
  
Le premier ange était une très belle femme en larme , l'autre était un homme au sourire chaleureux mais dans ses yeux on pouvaient clairement y lire de la colère .  
  
Le garçon mit quelques minutes avant de les reconnaître .  
  
"-Okaasan , pleura l'enfant, otousan ."  
  
Il se jeta dans les bras de sa mère qui le serra très fort contre elle . Trois ans , cela faisait trois ans qu'il ne les avaient pas vu .  
  
Le père s'approcha de son fils et lui ébouriffa les cheveux .  
  
"-Randy , fit il , mon garçon ..."  
  
Il ne put finir sa phrase à son tour il éclata en sanglot .  
  
Randy quant à lui , se tendit devant son nom américain .  
  
"-Il faut dire Ryo Otousan, fit le garçon en japonais , sinon ojisan va se fâcher ."  
  
Le père serra les poings , beau père ou pas ce type allait payer .  
  
Il prit son fils dans ses bras et sorti de la pièce suivit de sa femme puis tout trois allèrent dans le jardin où le grand père était tranquillement en train de jouer avec sa petite fille de huit ans qui elle était une authentique japonaise.  
  
"-Monsieur Takana !  
  
-Oui monsieur Maclane .  
  
-Ma femme et moi vous aviez fait confiance lorsque vous avez proposez de vous occuper de notre fils pour parfaire son éducation , nous pensions que vous prendriez soin de lui .  
  
-Et c'est ce que j'ai fait , je l'ai éduqué à la japonaise vous devriez m'en être reconnaissant .  
  
-Reconnaissant ! Reconnaissant ! Cria la mère presque hystérique . De le battre ! De l'enfermer ! Regarde son dos ! REGARDE !"  
  
Elle tourna son fils qui était vêtu d'un kimono déchiré , découvrant des cicatrices et des marques en tout genre .  
  
"-Tu n'es plus mon père tu entends , continua t'elle , je te renie .  
  
-Comment oses tu parler de cette façon à ton père onna ! Cela ne te suffit donc pas de m'avoir déshonorer en épousant cet américain et d'avoir donner naissance à ce bâtard ."  
  
Takana reçut un coup de poings de la part du père .  
  
"-Viens chérie , fit Maclane , allons nous en avant que je ne commette un meurtre ."  
  
Sa femme le suivit sans un regard pour son père , leur enfant lui jeta un dernier coup d'oeil en arrière et sourit , il ne reverra plus jamais cet homme.  
  
µµµµµµµµµ Des années plus tard µµµµµµµµµµ  
  
Le réveil de Ryo fut très douloureux , cette nuit il avait rêver de son grand père et de sa vie au Japon , cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis pas mal de temps .  
  
Il soupira , le passé était loin maintenant , il ne devait penser qu'au présent , un présent où il était en retard pensa t'il en vérifiant son réveil .  
  
Il se dépêcha de se lever pour aller prendre une douche . Une fois nu il regarda son dos avec le miroir , les traces de sévices de son grand père étaient toujours là .Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre ce n'était vraiment pas le moment .  
  
Une fois sa douche finie il alla dans la cuisine où l'attendait une délicieuse odeur et un garçon de dix ans .  
  
"-Bonjour Vikky , tu as fait le petit déjeuner ? Ca sent très bon .  
  
-Ouais fallait bien que je le fasse puisque tu ne t'es pas levé .  
  
-Pardon .  
  
-C'est pas grave , fit le garçon avec un grand sourire .  
  
-C'est aujourd'hui que tu reçois ton carnet de note ?  
  
-Yeah , j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu .  
  
-Du moment que tu as fait de ton mieux je ne serai jamais déçu .Oups , fit Ryo en regardant sa montre , il faut que j'y aille sinon je vais vraiment être en retard . A ce soir Vikky !  
  
- A ce soir Ryo ."  
  
Un taost dans la bouche Ryo dévala les escalier et coura vers sa voiture .  
  
Une fois arrivé au commissariat , il constata qu'il était vraiment à la bourre vu que son collègue , un grand brun aux yeux vert était déjà là .  
  
"-Salut Ryo ! Tu es en retard .  
  
-Excuse moi Dee , j'ai eu dû mal à émerger ce matin .  
  
-Tu n'aurais quand même pas fait des folies de ton corps sur moi .  
  
-Arrêtes tes délires , fit le blond tout rouge .  
  
-Relax je blaguais . Aller viens y a Rose qui nous a fait demandé ."  
  
Ryo suivit le brun docilement vers le bureau du commissaire qui les attendait avec une jeune femme d'environ vingt quatre-vingt cinq ans . Elle ne devait pas mesurer plus d'un mètre cinquante deux ,ses cheveux noirs ses yeux en amende et sa peau pâle montrait clairement qu'elle était japonaise .  
  
"-Mademoiselle fit barclay , je vous présente les inspecteurs Latener et Maclane , messieurs voici mademoiselle Yoko Takana ."  
  
A ce nom le sang de Ryo se glaça .  
  
A suivre .  
  
Please dîtes moi si vous aimez ou si c'est une vraie merde , thanks. 


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une famille qu'on aurait vo...

Ojisan 

Réponses aux reviews :

CryNienna : C'est vrai que je ne fait que torturer ce pauvre Ryo ! hé!hé!en tout cas merci de me suivre .

Zick : Oui j'aime faire souffrir Ryo , c'est mon côté sadique .

Cassandra : Contente que tu aimes et merci .

Barclay : c'est pas trop tôt tu t'y es remise .

Yaonne : Ouais car demain c'est mon anniversaire .

Barclay : Hi!Hi! Un an de plus !

Yaonne : Shut up !

Chapitre deux : Une famille qu'on aurait voulu oublier .

Dès que le commissaire Rose avait prononcé le nom de Takana le sang de Ryo s'était figé , il aurait put croire à une coincidence mais le prénom de la jeune femme était le même que celui de sa cousine .

La jeune femme s'inclina légèrement devant les deux policiers .

"-Hello ! Fit elle dans un parfait anglais , je suis honorée de faire votre connaissance .

-Salut , répondit Dee avec un large sourire ."

Ryo lui se contenta de la fixer froidement , gênée par ce regard la jeune femme détourna les yeux . Pour une étrange raison elle senti que l'inspecteur Maclane ne l'aimait pas beaucoup .

Dee allait demander des renseignements aux commissaire sur la raison de la venue de Yoko lorsque une superbe jeune femme provocante fit son entrée .

"-Salut tout le monde ! Dit elle en prenant une pause aguichante .

-Diana ! "Firent Ryo et Dee en même temps .

A ce moment là Rose prit la parole .

"-Voilà messieurs , Mademoiselle Takana réside aux états unis depuis quelques années en Amérique avec son grand père Kenji Takana , un homme d'affaire très puissant et qui a pas mal d'ennemi surtout parmi les Yakuza .

-Yakuza ? Demanda Dee .

-C'est la mafia japonaise , expliqua Yoko , Les Yakuzas veulent entraîner mon grand père dans leur magouille , se cachant derrière sa réputation .

bien sûr il a refusé .

-Ils n'ont pas offert assez ? Demanda Ryo ironique .

-Mon grand père est quelqu'un d'honnête , il s'est toujours montré bon et généreux , je vous défend de l'insulter .

-Et en quoi cela nous concerne ? Questionna Dee voulant changer de sujet.

-Dernièrement , reprit le commissaire , la vie de monsieur Takana a été menacé , il a même échappé de peu à un attentat .

-Décidement les criminels ne sont plus aussi efficace , c'est affligeant ! Dit Ryo sur un ton ironique .

-Le FBI a donc décidé de prendre les choses en main , expliqua Diana , et comme notre client réside à New-York j'ai tout de suite penser à vous deux pour .... Où tu vas Ryo ? "

En effet Ryo était sur le point de sortir .

"-Vous avez fait une bonne équipe tout les deux la dernière fois , ma compagnie vous est inutile ."

Et sans dire un mot de plus il sorti .

"-Celui quand il s'y met ! Soupira Dee .

-Excusez moi mais vous l'avez appelez Ryo ? Demanda la japonaise .

-Ouais son nom entier est Randy Ryo Maclane , il est a demi japonais , expliqua le brun .

-Je vois ."

Personne hormis Rose ne remarqua le léger ton méprisant de la jeune femme . Il fronça les yeux , il n'aimait pas vraiment ça .

"-Bon et bien Diana et Dee feront encore équipe pour la protection de monsieur Takana et Ryo et moi chercheront à coincer les ennemis de votre grand père .

-Je vous remercie beaucoup.

-Une minute , protesta le brun , je ne suis pas d'accord ! Ryo et mon partenaire pas le votre !

-Tu discuterais les ordres de ton commissaire ?

- Vous croyez que je n'ai pas remarqué votre petit manége ?

-Allons ! Allons ! Tu vas vexé Diana , elle va croire que tu n'aimes pas travailler avec elle .

-C'est vrai mon petit Dee ? Tu n'aimes pas travailler avec moi ?"

En disant cela elle s'était collé à lui .

"-Mais lâche moi si Ryo entr..."

Et c'est ce qui arriva .

"-Excusez moi commissaire j'ai oublié de vous deman.... Oh mais je vois que je dérange je repasserai plus tard .

-Attends ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !"

Trop tard le demi japonais avait déjà claqué la porte en sortant .

"Je suis maudit , pensa Dee , je suis vraiment maudit ."

Ryo quant à lui était vraiment sur les nerfs , non seulement son passé lui revenait en pleine face mais en plus il avait surpris Dee en plein flirt avec Diana . Quoique en réfléchissant bien , il avait peut être sauté trop vite aux conclusions , surtout connaissant la nature de l'agent du FBI .

En fait c'est juste qu'avec l'arrivé de sa cousine il avait du mal à garder son calme , il détestait tellement son grand père , c'était de la pure haine .

Oh ! Il ne lui en voulait pas pour ses blessures même si à chaque fois que sa mère voyait son dos elle éclatait en sanglot . Non il lui en voulait pour ce qu'il avait fait sur la tombe de sa mère , sa propre fille .

µµµµµµµ Dix ans plus tôt µµµµµµµµµµµµ

Le jeune Ryo serra les poings devant la tombe de sa mère , il avait assisté à l'enterrement de son père quelque jours plus tôt . Sa tante Hélèna se trouvait près de lui le réconfortant du mieux qu'elle pouvait .

Elle savait que Ryo avait aimé ses parents plus que tout et qu'il se forçait à être fort .

Lorsque le prête finit sa bénédiction une longue limousine noire se gara près de la tombe , et de la voiture tous virent un homme âgé sortir .

"-Ojisan ," Souffla Ryo .

Sans un regard pour son petit fils , il s'approche de la tombe de sa fille mais au lieu de pleuré il cracha .

"-Comment ta mère et moi avons put te mettre au monde ! Tu ne nous apporté que de la honte ! Heureusement que mon épouse n'est plus là pour voir ça ! Non seulement tu as épousé un américain et mis au monde un bâtard mais en plus tu es devenue une criminelle ."

Puis se tournant vers le garçon de dix huit ans .

"-Tu finiras comme eux , un fils de criminel ne peut que devenir un criminel lui même et tu auras la même fin .

-Taisez vous ! Hurla Hélèna , Mon frère et son épouse étaient des gens bien et Ryo n'aura rien à leur envié ."

Ryo lui se contentait de fixer son grand père avec rage , avec ce qu'il lui avait fait subir il a toujours été vérifié mais jamais il n'avait ressenti ce sentiment de haine . Il pouvait lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait mais il n'avait pas le droit de toucher à ses parents !

µµµµµµµµµµµµMaintenantµµµµµµµµµ

Ryo alla se calmer sur le champ de tir , mais il avait beau se défouler cela ne le relaxa pas pour autant .Finalement il laissa tomber , et prit la direction de son bureau , à ce moment précis Barclay se dirigea vers lui .

"-Ryo ?

-Oui commissaire ?

-Finalement nous ferons équipe ensemble , Dee et Diana se chargeront de la protection de Takana tandis que toi et moi nous essayeront de trouver des preuves contre ces fameux Yakusas ."

"Et peut être , pensa Ryo , leur demander un petit service ."

A suivre .

S'il vous plaît dîtes moi si cela vous plaît merci .


	3. Chapitre 3 : Visite chez les yakuzas

Ojisan

Réponses aux reviews :

CryNienna : Pardon pour le retard , voilà la suite , bisous .

Zick : Ouais vive black Ryo et entre toi et moi sa cousine je l'aime pas des masses non plus.

Ryo : C'est toi qui l'a crée .

Yaonne : N'empêche c'est une vraie garce mais bon j'en dis pas plus .

Gayana : D'abord merci pour ta review , moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Dee/Diana , elle le fait vraiment tourner en bourrique le pauvre .

Pour répondre à ta question je ne le sait pas moi même , et le pire c'est qu'après j'ai du retard .

Babel121: MDR ! Ouais Ryo fait lui avaler ses fausses dents .

Encore merci pour les reviews , bisous et bonne lecture .

Chapitre trois : Visite chez les Yakuzas .

Rose en regardant les actions de son subordonné était de plus en plus perplexe . Depuis le départ de Dee et des deux femmes Ryo semblait ailleurs comme si quelque chose l'ennuyer .

Cela faisait bien dix minutes que Ryo lisait la même page .

Décidé à savoir ce qui ne va pas il se décida à aller voir.

"-Ryo , fit il doucement , qu'est-ce que tu lis ?"

Au son de la voix de Barclay le policier sursauta .

"-Mon...Monsieur , je ne vous ai pas entendu venir .

-Ca je veux bien le croire , alors qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

-Une liste des suspects que l'onna nous a donné.

-Onna ?

-Hm , fit Ryo gêné , ce...cela veut la femme .

-Ce n'est pas un peu péjoratif non ?"

Pour toute réponse l'autre blond baissa les yeux .

"-Alors , continua Rose , qui sont ils ?

-Pour la plupart des ce sont des concurrents excepté un certain Toni Kanzaka , il est le chef des dragons blancs .

-Yakuzas ?

-Oui mais ce Kanzaka semble différent .D'après certain rapport que j'ai lu il a un certain code de l'honneur .

-Depuis quand les criminels ont de l'honneur ? Se moqua l'aîné .

-Non , insista Ryo , il est vraiment différent . Par exemple il ne touche pas à la drogue ni à la prostitutions et ses actions sont à la limite de la légalité .

-Pourtant il est suspecté d'avoir essayer de tuer monsieur Takana .

-Oui et c'est ça le hic , il n'est pas un ange certes mais il ne semble pas être le genre de gars qui tuerais juste parce qu'il a dû mal à arriver à ses fins .

-Le mieux serait d'aller lui demander directement ."

Ryo hocha la tête en signe d'agrément et tout deux quittèrent le commissariat .

Le début du trajet se passa en silence , aucun des deux hommes ne voulaient prendre la parole , ce fut le commissaire qui finalement brisa la glace .

"-Cela t'ennuie ?

-Uh!? Répondit bêtement Ryo .

-Que Diana et Dee refassent équipe , tu semblais distrait tout à l'heure .

-Euh non pas vraiment , j'ai confiance en Diana , elle flirt mais ce n'est rien de sérieux .

-Et pour Dee ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr , il dit qu'il est amoureux de moi et je ça je le crois volontiers avec ses crises de jalousie semi paternaliste mais quelquefois je le surprends à regarder des filles .

-Comme mademoiselle Takana ."

Le corps de Ryo se tendit légèrement .

"-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

-Que tu ferais mieux de faire attention , Elle semble avoir le béguin pour lui et cet abruti ne m'a pas semblé indifférent à son charme .

-Cela ne pourra jamais être sérieux .

-Pourquoi ? "Demanda t'il en tournant sa tête vers son passager.

Ryo ne lui répondit pas , vaincu Rose haussa les épaules et fixa son regard sur la route .

Non , se dit Ryo à lui même , il ne pourra jamais rien avoir entre eux , primo parce que c'était lui que Dee aimait , et ensuite "son" grand père n'autorisera jamais à "sa" cousine de sortir avec un américain .

"-Nous y sommes ", dit le commissaire ce qui le fit sortir de ses pensées.

La demeure de Toni Kanzuka se trouvait au vingtième étage du prestigieux hôtel Hilton .En fait le dix-neuvième et le vingtième lui appartenaient entièrement . ( je vous rappel qu'il s'agit d'une fiction .)

Les deux policiers se regardèrent incertain , pas de doute cet homme avait les moyens .

Dès qu'ils entrèrent deux vigiles qui devaient mesurer deux mètres de haut leur barra le passage .

'Pas assez V.I.P ', pensa ironiquement Rose .

"-Vous désirez , fit l'un des vigiles .

-Police , répondit sobrement le commissaire en montrant sa plaque , nous voudrions voir monsieur Kanzaka .

-Vous avez pris rendez vous ?"

Rose fixa intensément celui qui venait de sortir cette absurdité .

"-Depuis quand la police prend rendez-vous avec ses suspects ? Viens Ryo on nous a assez fait perdre notre temps ."

Tout deux se dirigèrent d'un pas pressé vers l'ascenseur n'accordant pas plus d'attention aux protestations des deux vigiles .

Arrivé à l'étage du yakuza , trois japonais en blanc les attendaient , on les avaient probablement prévenu de leur arrivé .

L'un des hommes fit signe de le suivre .

Les deux policiers entrèrent dans l'une des plus magnifique suite qu'ils n'ont jamais vu , le décor était absolument magnifique .

Les meubles étaient moderne mais la légère touche asiatique rendait cet endroit presque irréel . C'était un mélange Edo/futuriste .

Les tapisseries étaient sans nul doute artisanales et il était à parier que les esquisses qui décoraient les murs ont été faites par de véritable artiste .

"-Heureux que mon petit chez moi vous plaise messieurs ", fit une voix derrière eux .

Les deux blonds se retournèrent pour se trouver nez à nez avec un japonais d'un mètre quatre vingt et à l'allure sportive . Ses traits étaient fins et bien dessinés , nul doute qu'il avait un certain succès parmi la gente féminine mais ce qui le caractérisait surtout c'était ses magnifiques yeux vert hérité sans nul doute d'un métissage.

"-Monsieur Kanzaka je présume , fit Rose .

-Voyons pas de cérémonie entre nous appelez moi Toni .

-Monsieur Kanzaka , continua Rose , je suis le commissaire Rose et voilà mon collègue l'inspecteur Maclane . Nous sommes ici pour discuter avec vous sur monsieur Takana .

-Le vieux bouc ?"

Ryo ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque .

"-Ne restez pas debout voyons ", fit le Yakuza tout en s'asseyant lui même.

Ce qu'ils firent .

"-Alors que pensez vous de ma demeure , je l'ai décoré moi même . Il faut dire que quand je viens à New York je ne suis pas mécontent de me trouver dans un endroit qui me met à l'aise . J'ai aussi un petit cottage en Ecosse très coquet et...

-Monsieur Kanzuka , l'interrompit le commissaire , nous sommes ici pour monsi...

-Ah oui le vieux bouc ! Alors qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

-Avant de vous répondre nous aimerions connaître votre relation avec lui , dit Barclay .

-Disons que j'aimerais faire une O.P.A avec sa société , lui donner une petite touche de modernité en échange...

-D'une légère touche de respectabilité , suggéra Rose d'un ton ironique .

-Exactement , lui répondit le chef des fragons blancs sans se laisser démonter . Mais voyez vous ce type se croit encore à l'ère Edo et a refuser mon offre .

-Alors vous essayer par d'autre moyens .

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Demanda Toni tout en fronçant ses fins sourcils .

-Récemment monsieur Takana a échappé de peu à des tentative d'assassinat .

-Ah et vous avez tout de suite pensé au méchant Yakuza , je comprend maintenant la raison de votre venue . Et bien messieurs sachez que si je voulais vraiment sa mort il ne serait plus de ce monde.

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien alors" , fit Ryo légèrement déçu .

Le yakusa fixa quelque instant le blond aux yeux noirs , au cours de l'entretien il n'a pas ouvert la bouche et quand enfin il le fait c'est comme si il était désappointé .

"-Non , répondit il enfin , je ne suis pas exactement un ange mais j,e ne suis pas assoiffé de sang non plus . Je vais encore essayer de le convaincre et si ça ne marche pas , continua t'il avec le sourire d'un prédateur , vous verrez bien ."

Rose se sentait perturbé , à première vue ce type paraissait amicale voir sympas mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne valait mieux pas provoquer sa colère .

"-Monsieur Kanzaka une question encore , fit Ryo .

-Oui ?

-D'où vous viennes vos yeux bleus ?

-De ma mère qui elle même est une métisse écossaise italienne et qui fait les meilleurs pasta au monde sans parler de son délicieux café japonais .Et c'est aussi une grande bavarde .

-Et vous avez héritez ça d'elle aussi ? Demanda innocemment le demi japonais .

-Ha!Ha!Ha! Inspecteur Maclane vous me plaisez vraiment beaucoup .

-Arigato !

-Vous parler japonais ?

-Hai ! Mon nom est Randy Ryo Maclane , ma mère était japonaise .

-Etait ?

-Mes parents sont décédés .

-Gomen .

-Lie ! euh je peux vous posez une autre question ?

-Sûr !

-Comment ont pris les parents de votre père lorsqu'il a épousé votre mère .

-Mes grands parent l'adorent et ils raffolent de ses pâtes à la bolognaise .

-Encore merci de nous avoir reçu Kanzaka-san ."

Une fois sorti de la suite le commissaire se tourna vers Ryo le regard interrogateur .

"-Pourquoi toutes ses questions ?

-Pour connaître un peu mieux le personnage ."

Rose ne fut pas satisfait de la réponse , il y avait quelque chose d'autre .

De son côté Ryo pensait que son grand père était un réel bâtard et envié le yakuza .

'Il faut que je revienne le voir , pensa le policier , peut être , oui peut être qu'il voudra bien m'aider .'

A suivre .

Si ce chapitre vous plaît dîtes le moi s'il vous plaît .


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde, après des années d'absences j'ai décidé de réécrire mes fics de fake. Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews et leur demande mille pardons .Je finis d'abord ojisan et je verrais pour la suite.

**Chapitre quatre : Rose découvre le pot au rose .**

Durant le trajet entre le commissariat et l'hôtel où séjournaient les Takana Dee et Yoko installé à la banquette arrière était engagé dans une passionnante conversation sous l'œil réprobateur de l'agent du FBI.

Appeler cela intuition féminine mais Diana n'appréciait pas l'autre jeune femme. Mais ce qui l'énervait le plus c'était la façon dont Dee et Yoko flirtaient ensemble. Pourquoi Dee se comportait il ainsi ? Ne déclarait il pas tous les jours son amour à Ryo ? Où finalement ne désirait il que son corps ?

Lorsque l'inspecteur Latener prit la main de la japonaise et la massa tendrement Diana vit rouge. D'un geste brusque elle appuya sur l'accélérateur ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire perdre l'équilibre aux deux autres.

''Diana ! Fit Dee indigné, tu as perdu la tête où quoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'as pris d'accéléré comme ça ?

'Oh je suis terriblement confuse ! Lui rétorque la jeune femme d'un ton suave, mon pied a glissé tout seul.

'Glissé tout seul hein ! Marmonna l'inspecteur, paris que cette sorcière l'a fait exprès.

'Dites moi mademoiselle Takana, reprit l'agent du FBI, votre grand père n'a vraiment aucun autre suspect sur ces attentats mis à part les yakuzas ?

'Non, mon grand père est un homme très respectable mais aussi très généreux. Il a souvent données des sommes astronomiques à des œuvres caritatives.

'Un parfait philanthrope quoi ! Constata Dee.

'Absolument ! J'avais huit ans lorsque mes parents sont morts lors d'un accident de voiture, depuis il m'a élevé et a pris soin de moi. Sans lui cela aurait été sans doute ma tante qui serait devenue ma gardienne mais heureusement ce ne fut pas le cas.

'Pourquoi heureusement ? Demanda Latener, curieux.

'Disons juste que son honnêteté ainsi que celle de son maris était assez questionnable.''

(A ce moment là vous devez vous dire quelle garce, et je suis de tout cœur avec vous. Mais après tout elle ne pouvait pas dire que c'était parce qu'elle s'était mariée avec un américain.)

Après cette réponse le silence tomba de nouveau du moins jusque Dee recommence à flirter devant le regard noir de Diana.

De leurs côté Rose et Maclane venait de sortir de la demeure de Kanzaka avec plus de question que de réponse et reprirent le chemin du commissariat .

''Alors Ryo que pensez vous de ce personnage ?

'Je pense qu'il dit la vérité lorsqu'il affirme ne pas avoir essayé de tuer Takana, par contre il affirme l'honnêteté du ' vieux bouc', et à cela j'ai des doutes.

''Pourquoi cela ?

'Lorsqu'il a dit qu'il n'avait rien tenté contre Takana il nous regardait droit dans les yeux par contre son regard était fuyant lorsqu'il nous a dit que Takana avait refusé de faire affaire avec lui .

'Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Et à quelle conclusion cela nous mène t'il ?

'Que les Takana nous ont donner une fausse piste pour que la police mette des bâtons dans les roues de Toni. Ils avaient besoin de lui mais maintenant ils veulent s'en débarrasser. Quels baka ! Maintenant que les yakuzas ont été trahis non seulement ils seront sur leurs dos mais aussi la mafia.

'La mafia ! s'exclama Rose étonné

'Avez-vous oublié que la mère de Toni est italienne commissaire, croyez moi Toni n'a pas que le soutien des yakuzas.''

'Et cela arrange bien mes affaires, pensa cruellement Ryo.'

Arrivé à destination Ryo s'installa sur son bureau pour écrire son rapport alors que le commissaire Rose passait quelques coups de fil.

Rose aussi en était venu à la même conclusion que l'inspecteur Maclane qui plus est cette Yoko Takana lui avait vraiment fait une mauvaise impression.

(Rose : Alors pourquoi je ne finis jamais avec lui ? C'est toujours moi qui le défends contre Dee mais je ne récolte rien. Yaonnesan : mon pauvre commissaire, je suis si cruelle. )

Grâce à ces contacts il a pu en apprendre plus sur cette famille mais ce qui l'a vraiment envoyé sur les roses c'est le fait que Takana avait eu un fils, Eiji Takana, le père de Yoko, et une fille Nodoka Takana marié à un américain Frank Maclane, les parents de Randy Ryo Maclane.

D'un geste brusque il se leva de sa chaise et quitta précipitamment son bureau .Ainsi Ryo et Yoko étaient cousins, alors pourquoi le métis s'était il montré désagréable avec la jeune femme ? Pour le savoir il valait mieux le demandé directement au concerné mais dès qu'il se trouva devant le bureau de Ryo il le trouva vide.

Où était il donc passé ?

A suivre


End file.
